Feyre Has Her Revenge
by QueenIveyofBooks
Summary: *Contains spoilers if you haven't read ACOMAF* Feyre has had enough of Tamlin and when the Night Court no longer needs Feyre to be a spy for them, she decides it is time for Tamlin to atone for what he did to her and her family.
It had been months since Feyre had seen her mate, Rhysand. Months since she last saw the faces of her sister, now forever immortal. Months of enduring Tamlin's presence and touch.

These thoughts flitted across Feyre's mind as she watched Tamlin across the table, eating his fill as if everything was right in the world. As if he hadn't destroyed everything Feyre fought to protect. As if she hadn't been slowly planning her vengeance from the moment he appeared in the King of Hybern's court.

Feyre smiled slowly, letting her teeth peek through her lips. Most would see the smile as pleasant and happy, Tamlin did. But Lucien, who sat at the end of the table, tensed as if he knew he what she was thinking.

"What has you so happy this afternoon, my love," Tamlin inquired with a smile of his own, his was genuinely happy. The deranged bastard.

"The sun is shining and I feel inspired to paint a picture of it," Feyre stated half truthfully.

Always half truthful lest the beast smell a lie. Feyre had become such a good liar in the miserable months she'd spent the Spring Court. She spun her web of lies like a spider preparing to catch her prey. She had been spinning her web of lies and finally, finally she would get to see Tamlin where he belonged, on his knees begging for mercy as she showed him what happens when you came between a High Lady and her High Lord, what happens when you came between a huntress and her mate.

 _Soon_. The thought whispered across her mind so faintly that most would dismiss it. But she knew that Rhys was the one behind it, and so she caressed the deeply hidden bond with love to let him know that she would wait as long as she needed.

Because a huntress could wait forever to catch her prey, and Feyre was the worst huntress of them all. She had learned from Under the Mountain what horrors can befall a Fae and the hands of another, and she took note. Her time under the mountain had changed her.

Now she knew the power she wielded. She was the product of seven courts and the High Lady of the Night Court, mate to the strongest Fae in existence. She could become darkness incarnate and she could level the house she resided in with the wave of her hand. She could crush the mind of the beast before her without so much as lifting a finger. She knew because she had tested the theory a few weeks after she was brought back to the Spring Court.

"Feyre, please," Tamlin begged as he neared her.

He had been trying to get in her bed from the moment they returned weeks ago, but Feyre always made sure she was busy. She didn't want to be near him, for she would surly kill him. That was a few weeks ago. Now she had a better plan. Now she wanted to play with him.

Feyre donned her mask of being the docile female from before and she began to fidget.

"Tam, you know I have been busy with the Court and I am tired. Can we please wait?"

She tried to sound reluctant, but truthfully she wanted him to push her. She wanted him to get close enough to her that she could wrap her fingers around his mind just to see if she could.

Tamlin growled.

"It has been WEEKS since you have been back. Have you not wanted my touch? You used to beg for it, Feyre. Remember," Tamlin asked as he prowled closer believing he was caging her in. How little he knew that he had fallen into her trap.

Feyre let the illusion of lust cover her and she shivered.

"Y-yes I remember. But-," Feyre's words drifted off. Acting as if she were self-conscious about something.

Tamlin drifted closer and Feyre felt his breath on her neck.

"What is it? You can tell me Feyre. Please, tell me what is stopping you from having me in your bed."

"I, I don't want you to get angry."

Tamlin lifted a hand under her chin and brought her head up so that he gazed into her eyes.

"I wont. I promise."

A pity, Feyre thought. Anger would drive you to violence, and I would have no problem protecting myself this time.

"I didn't think you would want me after…. after I was taken from you," Feyre whispered, ever the believable actress, and closed her eyes as fake tears fell down her cheek.

"Feyre, nothing would stop me from wanting you. Not even that bastard of the Night Court. Please, Feyre let me prove it to you…," Tamlin leaned forward as if to claim her mouth and Feyre attacked.

She wrapped her mind around Tamlin and invisible fingers sunk their talons into every corner of his mind. Taking over every part that made him Tamlin, High Lord of the Spring Court. His guard was a poor excuse of such compared to Rhys' and she crumbled them as if it was second nature. Lately, it had been.

Tamlin froze and his eyes glazed over. She had the bastard where she wanted him and now she knew that she could easily break him.

 _Feyre, not now. Soon, but not now._ Through the deeply buried bond, she felt Rhys and her hold on Tamlin released just a little.

 _Very well._ She sent back through the bond, but before she was done, she implanted memories that would satisfy Tamlin for the night, and put him to sleep.

For months she did the same thing every night, implanted memories of a wondrous night that made Feyre almost sick to place there and forced him to sleep.

As she sat before him now watching him eat his fill as if everything was right in the world and thinking of how easily she could break him, she smiled. Because she knew that that night she would have her revenge. Rhys had sent word to her last night that they had gotten all the information that they needed from her spying, and that Tamlin was of no use to them anymore.

She would wait until nightfall to strike because the irony of Tamlin being at the mercy of the night was too good to pass up.

"Excuse me, I have a portrait to paint. I will see you tonight, Tamlin."

And with that she made her way to her gallery upstairs to wait until the fall of night.

 _Later that night_

Tamlin entered her quarters as casually as he had been doing for months. As if he had a right to be there, as if Feyre would welcome him with open arms.

How little he knew.

"Feyre, come here," Tamlin barked. He got in these moods and she knew all he wanted was to bed her, to ravish her because he knew that was the only thing he could control at the moment.

Someone had a bad day, and it was about to get a lot worse.

"Don't bark at me, you bastard. I am not a dog to be controlled or barked at," Feyre's voice was as cold as ice. She was done playing the docile and malleable female.

The look on Tamlin's face was almost enough to satisfy her thirst for revenge, almost.

The look of shock crossed his face and he froze as if his whole body was made of ice. Mm, what a nice thought. He barely uttered a word.

"B-b-b."

"Aww, did I shock the poor beasty? Did I hurt your feelings?" Feyre smiled as the shock still clouded his eyes as well as confusion.

Feyre circled him, lethal and waiting. A huntress waiting for her chance to attack.

"Feyre, I don't understand-," Tamlin's eyes followed her movements the best he can as if he knew that something was terribly wrong, but unsure what exactly is was.

Feyre let out a chuckle and saw Tamlin shiver. The loving and docile female Tamlin was used to was gone, and in her place was the thing of nightmares. The beast had now become the prey and he knew it.

"You never understood did you, Tamlin? You never understood the pain I went through after escaping the mountain. You never understood that you were slowly killing me, did you? You never understood that I was wasting away and all you wanted was a bride to claim," Feyre tried to stay calm, but they fury and rage she had slowly been packing away for months was coming back with a vengeance and it wanted atonement. "YOU NEVER REALIZED HOW MUCH OF A MONSTER YOU BECAME DID YOU?!"

Feyre screamed in his face and watched him shrink away in fear. Darkness clouded around her and she knew what he saw. The women he thought he knew shrouded in darkness, eyes full of fire and hate, and the power to kill him in one blow.

"I-I don't," Tamlin stuttered and tried to back away, but invisible hands held him in his place. He looked down at his hands and feet trying to move them and failed. He looked at her now smirking face and rage slowly crept into his eyes. "Feyre, what have you done?"

"Why, darling, I've begun your punishment. You've been a very bad High lord." And with that her claws sunk into Tamlin's mind and she reveled in his screams.

"Now now, I thought you were stronger than that, High Lord? A little pain like that is all you can take? Hmm. So disappointing," Feyre stated as she circled Tamlin again. Grinning as she saw the pain and rage mixed in his eyes. "Something to say, Tamlin?"

"Feyre, is that bastard Rhysand-," Before he could finish that sentence, Feyre hurled one the many daggers she always carried with her at Tamlin's leg and watched as the dagger dug into bone. Tamlin's screams were music to her ears.

Her voice, dangerously low, echoed through the house.

"Don't you dare utter my mates name on your foul mouth. Rhysand is leagues ahead of you and if you were smart you would realize that if you were even half the man he was then you wouldn't be in this position."

Tamlin blanked and looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Mate? But the King had broken your mating bond. I saw it. You were in agony and then you begged me to bring you home. YOU BEGGED ME," Tamlin said in a broken and confused voice.

"I lied, you bastard. You were so blinded by your own madness that you failed to notice that I was lying to save my family. My real family," Fayre empathized real. She was him flinch and gained a small sense of satisfaction.

"Feyre, how could you? I love you. I wanted you home, and I saved you! HOW COULD YOU?!" Tamlin began to growl and jerk like the beast he was and began to bleed profusely as the dagger in his thigh was jarred by his erratic movements.

"How could I? HOW COULD I?! YOU BROUGHT THOSE MONSTERS TO MY FAMILY! YOU LED MY SISTER TO THE SLAUGHTER! You let that monster turn my sisters in Fae because of your delusional idea that I still wanted you. You attacked my family and played a role in trapping my mate and my court in a kingdom that wished to see us dead. You held me captive for MONTHS and let me waste away until I was nothing but skin and bones and tried to take away what happiness I had left. You locked me in this house just like I was locked in that cell under the mountain and didn't look back as I screamed at you to open the door. I watched as you walked away and didn't so much as flinch when I screamed myself hoarse trying to get your attention. You KNEW what that would do to me. You KNEW the pain you were causing, and YOU DIDN'T CARE. So how could I do this, Tamlin? Easily. I just remember every moment of pain and suffering that you caused me and let the rage that comes from those moments come alive. You thought Rhys was bad?" Feyre laughed and again Tamlin shivered because it was not a laugh full of joy but one that promised pain and suffering, slowly.

"Rhysand will look like an angel compared to me when I get done with you," Feyre walked closer to Tamlin until their noses almost touched and almost laughed when he jerked back. "Because I will not be merciful. You have taken everything I love and put it in jeopardy. You have forced me to be away from my mate and my court for months. You have been a black mark in my path for way too long, Tamlin. And I will show you how I have come to deal with black marks. By the end of this night, you will know my wrath and you will know the power I wield. The power you so foolishly tried to smother. I will show you how the Court of Nightmares came to be and why the Night Court is one to fear." Fayre backed away slightly and ran her now shape shifted claw up Tamlin's arm, enjoying the smell of fear that slowly leaked from him.

"Welcome to vengeance and pain. Welcome to my world, Tamlin," Fayre purred and winnowed to the cells under the Court of Nightmares. "Welcome to hell."

The terrified cries of the prisoners around them registered to Tamlin and Feyre smiled at the look of utter fear in his eyes.

"Feyre please, don't do this. This isn't you!" Tamlin screamed.

"Oh? You haven't known me for a long time Tamlin. Are you ready to see the real me?" Feyre walked closer and tilted her head. "Let's begin, Azriel."

Azriel appeared from the shadows into the cell that now held Tamlin, and waited. He knew she wanted the first blow.

Feyre grabbed hold of Tamlin's mind and forced him to see the pain he had caused. The agony he caused her from months after being under the mountain, the suffocating fear she felt when he locked her away, and the chilling terror she felt when her sisters were dragged into that Cauldron, and the agony she felt when her pact with Rhys was broken into pieces. She showed him all of it and more. She opened his mind to what he had caused and turned as his whimpers of pain and near screams of agony began. These images and emotions would play in his mind over and over until she wished for them to stop, which wouldn't be anytime soon.

Tamlin continued to scream and tears of agony leaked from his eyes.

Azriel came forward and waited for her signal. She nodded her head and he pulled out his prized blade. Tamlin would know pain this night for what he had done to her and her family. He would heal from it eventually, but not before he realized the enemies he had created.

As Azriel stepped forward Tamlin began to struggle and roar because he knew that Azriel would make him feel pain like he has never felt before.

Feyre felt a twinge of remorse, but it soon fled as she thought about her sisters and the terror they went through that fateful day in the kingdom of Hybern. This is his payment and when it was over he would be taken back to the Spring Court and banish from ever setting foot near her family. The consequences if he did not obey would be great, greater than the consequences he faced now.

Fayre walked out of the cell and headed toward Rhys. As Tamlin screamed her name from the dark recesses of the Court of Nightmares, she walked on with only one thought in her head. She needed Rhys. She needed to be home. She needed her mate.

She winnowed home without a regret in her heart.


End file.
